


Nobody Does it better

by Taraamcarthur



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anger Management, Angry Magnus, Angst, Bamf!Magnus, Comforting Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Insecurity, M/M, Rage, Verbal Abuse, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraamcarthur/pseuds/Taraamcarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is trying to overcome the strained relationship that he has with his mother, which has gotten increasingly worse because of coming out in the middle of his failed wedding and his budding relationship with Magnus. When magnus over hears Maryse's hateful slur about her son - his boyfriend the fury takes over. Alec tries everything to calm Magnus down and even resorts to bribery. Of course lucky for the both of them, it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Does it better

**Author's Note:**

> Time can heal your wounds if you're strong and standing tall  
> I've been doing all of that, it didn't help at all - Lukas Graham

Alec could feel the burning of his shoulder muscles as he relentlessly perforated the worn out punching bag in front of him with wrapped fists. He could smell the musty scent of the sweat that continued to run into his eyes and pool on top of his upper lip. There was a slight taste of metal in his mouth, he had just assumed it was from sweat but maybe he had been so captivated in his training that he had not realised he punctured his bottom lip from pulling it between his teeth with a little too much force. Alec wanted to see the punching bag ripped from the chains it was hanging from as he pummelled it with as much power as he could muster.

He knew he was pushing himself to the limits but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop. He needed to relieve this tension, the tension that has built and built due to the strain on the relationship he had with his mother, which was taught at the best of times and he could handle that but recently it had gotten worse. His mother had been cold towards her own children for most of his life and he had learned to live with it. He had learned how to avoid her if she had been in a precariously difficult mood. He’d learned how to act around her so that it would give her less ammunition to throw at him when things didn’t go her way. She wasn’t exactly a warm and fuzzy person, and Alec had wondered if maybe he had inherited that from her, but he knew that he would never treat his own children in the way that she has treated him in the past month or so. A hit to the punching bag for the mother he could have had.

Maryse had never been the loving and forgiving mother he had wanted as a child. She has never hugged away the nightmares or kissed away the tears from a scrapped knee. Instead he was told to get over his fear of monster that hid under the bed because a Shadowhunter had no fears. Instead he was pulled from the ground when he fell and reprimanded for being so clumsy, that Shadowhunters were not clumsy. Another blow to the punching bag for the useless child he had been.

He had learned to become stoic towards his mother’s unkind words towards his “lifestyle” as she had called it, because as far as he was concerned his way of his life that she had become so intolerable towards was not going to change anytime soon, but neither was her attitude. Alec knew that she had a distaste towards all downworlders, her involvement in the circle had proved that, but her disapproval of Magnus had went far beyond just a distaste. He had come to realise that she despised Magnus. Another swing to the punching bag for the homophobia and racism engraved in the shadow world.

Alec Lightwood knew that he loved Magnus Bane with all of his being and he had no qualms about the warlock not feeling the same about him. Magnus had proved himself to Alec more times than he could count. Through saving Alec from making the biggest mistake of his life by marrying Lydia Branwell to staying up with him all night when he couldn't sleep, plagued by nightmares of the missing Jace. Every time Alec’s mind drifted towards his boyfriend his heart would swell with adoration and appreciation making it feel as if there was no more room left for blood inside of it, as he grew light headed. The Shadowhunter soon came to realise that this missing blood became to reside in parts of his body much lower. His brief thoughts about his love for Magnus had quelled his anger and frustration just a little, enough so that he could think straight. One last swat at the punching bag.

“Alec!” Isabelle’s abrupt presence in the training room drew Alec back to the real world. She seemed tense. Alec began to unwind the wrist supports waiting for Isabelle to continue, “I think you should maybe…come with me for a second…”

“Why?” his brow furrowed in confusion. He pulled his t-shirt over his head deciding that he had released enough tension for today, although he was happy to get a good workout in the process. The familiar feeling of fatigued muscles was welcomed and comforted him in a way. Isabelle paused, debating with herself whether or not to continue with what she was going to say. There was no point going back now, Alec already knew there was a problem from her outburst. 

“Uhh…well you see – I mean you know what Mother is like...uhh,” Alec’s head snapped up at the mention of his mother. Isabelle never stuttered, she was always sure of herself and confident in her actions and from this alone Alec knew there was something extremely wrong. 

“Spit it out Izzy!” Alec crept towards her unhurriedly, “What did Mom do?”

“She was spouting to Dad about you and Magnus heard and now he is really angry and I don’t know what to do!” she gushed all in one breath turning to sprint down the steps adjoined to the training room not even ensuring Alec was following behind, “Come on brother, I’ve never seen him like this ever before!”

Alec raced behind her, from the desperation he had heard in her voice he knew that he was needed. Alec had not seen Magnus angry ever and as a result did not know what to expect from the warlocks fury. Though there was one time when Alec had accidently gotten ichor all over the carpet in Magnus’ bedroom by accident. He had just entered to grab a towel before he went to the shower and had not shucked his gear from the last mission. Magnus had not been out of the loft since early that morning and Alec did not count on the Chairman having been shut inside the room all day. As soon as Alec opened the door the ball of fluff attacked his ankles, which the boy had not expected and whilst trying not to step on the ungrateful feline Alec tripped over his own feet landing on the carpet and in the process covering the carpet in ichor. Let’s just say the warlock had not been amused.

The closer he and Isabelle got to their father’s office the louder the voices got. Alec nearly ripped the large oak door from its hinges trying to reach Magnus as quickly as he could, his boots squeaking along the polished wooden corridor. Once inside he took in the scene before him. Maryse was stood behind her husband’s desk, her fists braced on top as she scowled towards the warlock on the other side of the room in the small gap between the wall and the leather sofa. The same sofa that he, Izzy and Jace had sat on many times while being reprimanded for their mistakes in missions, for their occasional slip of lip around their parents or for generally not behaving the way their mother wanted. The same sofa that he had felt like hurling at Maryse every time she had demanded he change his “choice in friends” in the past months. It bothered Alec that she couldn’t even acknowledge that he was in a relationship with Magnus. 

The warlock looked furious and for a second even Alec was terrified of the expression that adorned the man’s face, his striking feline-like eyes squinted back at Maryse. Magnus had his hands upstretched and Alec could see the blue flame like magic flow between his fingertips barely contained. The boy knew that Maryse could be the match that lights those blue flames. Alec didn’t think that Magnus had even noticed his presence, the rage inside of him taking over his control until his mother caught Alec’s eye.

“Alec do something! Control him!” Maryse commanded her son, pointing toward the man that seemed to offend her. Alec looked to his father who stood in the corner of the room as far away from his wife and his son’s boyfriend as he could get. Robert was not exactly a fan of his relationship with a warlock but he did try to understand the connection his son had with said warlock and did not condemn Alec every time he mentioned Magnus and did not humour Maryse when she mentioned the situation either. Instead Robert took to the side-lines, literally, trying to support both his son and his wife. Although Alec was almost sure that if there were problem he would take Maryse’s side.

“Do what mother? What is going on?” Alec demanded the people in the room looking to each of them for an answer. The boy would not usually speak to his parents in such a manner as he knew the repercussions of that kind of attitude, but his leader instincts took over along with his protective instincts over Magnus, he took strength from his name.  
“Magnus?” Alec asked, not harshly when neither of his parents answered him. He gently strode to his boyfriend ignoring the others in the room forgetting that they were even there. Magnus’ calculating eyes roamed over Alec, as he got closer he could see the tension in the man’s body as he stood rigid and ready to attack if necessary. Alec had not a clue what had gone down in this rom but he knew at the minute he needed to calm Magnus down enough so that he could think properly and explain, he was not blaming Magnus for this situation by any means but he knew that he had a part to play in the situation. 

Once he had reached Magnus he gently grasped for the warlock’s painted fingers and unhurriedly brought them down to his own chest where he held them there, he knew Magnus would not hurt him therefore he had no worries about restraining him even in his state of rage. Magnus never took his eyes from Alec, it had unsettled the boy that Magnus had not uttered a single word since Alec had entered the room. He did not take his eyes from Magnus’s as he brought his other hand up to stroke his thumb across Magnus’s check, just over his cheek bone the rest of his fingers cradling he head. The other man’s eyes fluttered closed as he nuzzled into his boyfriends touch. Alec wasn’t too sure how to pull Magnus out of the fury that he had built up towards his mother but he knew he’d have to try. He could still feel the anger radiating from Maryse behind him but chose to dismiss it in favour of focusing all his attention on the man he had given his heart to.

“Magnus love,” he whispered, Alec was not usually one for using pet names but he would try anything at this moment if it meant calming Magnus down. The warlock’s anger was a powerful thing, Alec had not even seen him in action but he knew that whatever had happened before he interrupted had wound the warlock up so tight he was ready to explode, “you need to breathe. You need to calm down.”

“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice startled Alec his eyes not opening, “you did not hear what she spoke about you. I will not stand by and hear her bad mouth you when you cannot defend yourself. She can say whatever she wants about me but I will not let her tred on your honour.” Was all Magnus said.

Alec should have known that the only thing that would have gotten Magnus this angry was when it was about him. He had heard his mother’s slur directed at him so often that he had almost become immune to it. Almost being the key word. However, he had forgotten that Magnus had not been subjected to her homophobia as often. Of course he was going to react to it.

“What happened Magnus?” Alec asked softly. Magnus seemed to think for a minute before answering, trying to get his breathing under control.

“I came to receive my payment for reinforcing the wards to the Institute,” he paused for a second before continuing. Magnus had never asked nor did he want payment for his service rendered for the Institutes use, Alec had offered numerous times only to be shot down before he could even argue his point so Alec stopped trying to force money down Magnus’s throat. Of course Maryse had an opinion about this. ‘Isabelle and Jace are not averse to using their bodies to get what they want. I don’t know why I assumed you were different Alexander’ she had chided. Magnus was furious when he found out but not as manic as he was right now. After that Magnus made an appearance of receiving money from Maryse and Robert for his work only to give it back to Alec when they weren’t looking. “I heard her telling your father about how disappointed she was that her eldest son turned out to be gay and even worse how you could be “consorting” with a warlock. I hate her Alexander, I hate that she says these things about you and I hate – “

“Shush, shush. Forget about her for a second, I can deal with her later,” Alec tried to sooth Magnus. He could feel the tension bleed from the warlock’s body just a little from his words and touch. Magnus eventually opened his eyes and Alec’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. It was rare that Magnus ever let his warlock mark show so Alec had only seen his real eyes a handful of times. They took his breath away every time. Alec slowly closed the distance between their bodies, his hand still on Magnus’ cheek.  
“No,” Magnus’ voice had grown cold again as he looked past Alec’s head to glare at Maryse once again. Alec sighed, he was getting nowhere fast. Why did his boyfriend have to be so stubborn? “She deserves everything I am going to give her!”

Alec leaned in closer towards Magnus until his lips nearly met the tip of his ear. He could feel all of the tension bled out of Magnus as he took a deep breath taking in Alec’s scent to try and ground himself even more. Alec tried one last time to remove Magnus from the room, somehow he knew it would work this time.

“You know, if we leave right now I’ll buy you dinner, whatever you want. We can go back to the loft and watch a movie to relax ourselves. Maybe after a couple of drinks…” Alec paused gauging Magnus’s reaction to his words, “…I’ll ride you so hard you’ll be screaming my name loud enough so that even my mother will hear how in love we really are with each other,” he punctuated his words with quick nibbles at his boyfriends earlobe. Magnus became putty in his arms. Alec had never been someone who was comfortable with dirty talk and had never spoke like that to Magnus ever. He knew it would take his boyfriend by surprise. Magnus’ eyes snapped to Alec’s who could clearly define one emotion behind them. Lust. The one emotion that overtook all the rest and brought Magnus back to himself. He need of his boyfriend overtaking his hatred towards Maryse.

Alec could feel Magnus abruptly remove himself from his boyfriend who then turned to Maryse and said, “This isn’t over. If I ever hear you speak of your son like that again, you’ll regret it Maryse. I promise you.”

Alec and Magnus glared at his mother. Robert stared at the whole exchanged as if he would rather be anywhere in the world rather than in his own office. Isabelle was grinning triumphantly towards Alec with a knowing smile. Shit. Alec was sure he had whispered low enough so that his sister would not hear what he said. He could feel his neck aflame with a furious blush which just made his sister giggle more. His mother opened her mouth to erupt.

“Do you not see Alexander? This is who you want to associate yourself with? Someone who speaks to your mother like that!” her hands were shaking with rage as she removed herself from behind the desk squaring herself up to Magnus once more, who did not let it faze him in the slightest.

“Oh give over mom!” Isabelle exclaimed towards her mother. Maryse huffed in defeat as her children fought against her, storming out of the room, Robert soon to follow throwing his son an apologetic look. Alec didn’t expect anything less from either of his parents. 

Magnus turned to Alec throwing his arms around his neck, all previous tension from Magnus gone now that Maryse was out of the room although Alec knew that Magnus would never forget this but he now had his emotions under his control once again.

“Now, I do believe you have a wonderful night of pleasure planned out for us,” he winked at a red faced Alec, who hid his face in his boyfriends shoulder.  
“Not a word Izzy!” Alec muttered just as she opened her mouth to make a remark. 

“Have fun you two!” she winked leaving the room, probably to seek out their mother. Alec eye’s followed her out of the room wondering how much damage control he’d have to accomplish upon his return and decided it wasn’t worth the thought. He would deal with it when and if he had to.

“Magnus, you have to ty not let her get to you. Angel knows I don’t let it get to me.” Alec told him, pulling Magnus closer to him.

“Oh so the dark haired Shadowhunter thumping a punching bag when I came in wasn’t you?” Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec, “that’s funny because I thought I could recognise those abs anywhere. Alexander, I know you pride yourself in keeping your emotions in check but I know not having your mother’s approval of our relationship pains you.”

“It’s not going to change anything though, whether I have her approval or not I love you Magnus Bane,” Alec murmured.

“I love you too Alec lightwood.”


End file.
